Romeo and Juliet: Dragon Booster Style
by Draco09
Summary: Shakespeare's classic romance with a Dragon Booster twist. ArthaXKitt First story on here, please no flaming. D I S C O N T I N U E D
1. Act 1: Scene 1

**The Tragic Romance~**

_****Dragon Booster Style****_

**By Draco**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters or the story. Shakespeare does.**

**Cast**

*****_**Montagues**_*****

**Romeo**** - Artha Penn **

**Benvolio**** - Parmon Sean**

**Mercutio****- ****Vociferous (Voice of the Dragon Crew)**

**Lady Montague**** - Fira (note that this character wasn't originally in the series, but it was the name of Artha's mother)**

**Montague**** - Connor Penn**

*****_**Capulets**_*****

**Juliet**** - Kitt Wonn**

**Tybalt**** - Moordryd Paynn**

**Paris**** - Wulph (Army of the Dragon Crew)**

**Nurse**** - OC **

**Lady Capulet**** - OC (No Mother was present in Dragon Booster)**

**Capulet**** - OC (No Father was present in Dragon Booster)**

*****_**Misc.**_*****

**Friar Lawrence**** - Tannis the Wise (Season 3)**

**Rosaline**** - Chute (Dragon Winds Crew - Season 3)**

**Prince Escalus**** - Word Paynn**

_**Chorus**_

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Doth, with their death, bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

_**Chorus (Translated)**_

Two families, the same in almost every respect,  
In the town of Verona, Italy, where this play is set,  
Continue an old feud with new breakouts of violence,  
Involving and killing citizens outside the families.  
The son of one family and the daughter of the other,  
Having become lovers, commit suicide,  
Following a series of events that keep them apart.  
Their deaths cause the families to end the feud.  
The events that lead to their suicide,  
As well as the continuing feud between the families,  
(which nothing but their children's death could end),  
Will now be performed on this stage for two hours.  
If you listen to the play attentively, any details you  
Missed in this introduction, will be explained as you watch the play.

_**Act I**_

_**Scene 1**_

Sampson and Gregory, servants of the Capulets, walk about the streets of Verona, joking and playing around with small shields and swords in hand. They enjoyed their time off, but of course they had to return to the Capulets to do their jobs. It's not like they liked their jobs, but it puts bread on the table.

Mainly, they were tired of hearing the Capulets and Montagues fighting over something they hardly knew about, but they knew that whatever it was, it was probably very stupid. Sometimes they wished that there wasn't a feud.

"Look, there are a few men from the house of Montagues," said Gregory, pointing to a person in darker clothing. It was Abram, another servant, with company and they were considered no threat.

"Well, then, let us draw our swords and fight!" said Sampson.

"That would mean breaking the law, Sampson," said Gregory.

"So? They are from the house of Montagues. We hate them, don't we?"

"Capulet hates them, but that doesn't mean we should. Let's try something different…"

Abram walked near the Capulet servants, noticing them and became cautious. As he tried walking past without a fight, Sampson bit his thumb. Abram looked offended.

"Are you biting your thumb at us, sir?"

"Well, no, but I do bite my thumb," said Sampson innocently. Gregory tried his best not to laugh.

"I said do you bite your thumb at _us_, sir?" Abram repeated, not convinced.

"No, but I bite my thumb."

"Are you trying to start a fight with me?" Abram said, irritated.

"Oh, no, of course not, sir," Sampson said sarcastically.

"Well then, pull out your swords if you are men!"

"I would be more than happy to!" Gregory said.

Suddenly, Parmon, of the house of Montagues, saw the quarrel begin and jumped into the situation before anything else could go wrong.

"Stop it, all of you! This fighting is banned in Verona streets, don't any of you remember? It is the law! Put your swords away!"

Before any of them could reply to Parmon's speech, Moordryd appeared with more men. He eyed the situation, mostly at Parmon and his so-called cowardice. He smiled at the group.

"What is this, Parmon?" he said. "Some sort of tea party? Come on, put up your swords! What is this peace?"

"For your information, this fighting is banned in these streets! If we don't stop this fighting, then the Prince will be angry with us!" Parmon protested.

"For _your _information, I hate peace! Now put up your sword you coward!" Before Parmon can protest any further, Moordryd started at him with his sword in hand. Parmon continued to protect himself while the rest of the men continued to fight.

Hearing the noises, the rest of the Montagues and Capulets saw the fight and wanted to join in hope of victory against their enemies. Soon Montague and Capulet were about to join the fight, swords in hand with their own little army of servants and faithful friends to back them up.

The citizens of Verona soon tried getting away from the fight, running, hiding, trying to stay out of their way. The chaos continued until the Prince showed up, angry and frustrated. He was sick of them fighting over nothing, especially since they only just saw each other in the streets.

"The Prince, he's coming!" a citizen called out, hiding. The Capulets and Montagues continued to battle until they saw the Prince gallop to them with his proud black dragon. They put down their weapons and turned to see the disputatious prince looking down upon them.

"How many times must you all fight over such simple things?!" the Prince asked them. "I'm tired of this fighting, and you keep disturbing the quiet of Verona streets! If any of you starts a fight again, then it will be your last day to live! Do you all understand?"

Everyone reluctantly shook their heads in understanding. The Prince turned to Capulet.

"Capulet, come with me," -he turned to Montague- "Montague, come later in the afternoon. I'll decide what to do with you. For the rest of you, shut up, quit fighting, and be gone!" The Prince galloped in the opposite direction with his group, leaving both families disappointed and bleeding from their fighting.

The Montagues tended to those wounded, and there were many who needed assistance. Lady Montague turned to Parmon in question.

"Parmon, have you seen Artha lately? I haven't seen him all morning, and he should know of this."

"Indeed I did see him today, and he was walking around near the willow tree. But when he saw me, he fled, and I could tell he wanted to be alone," said Parmon.

"I don't get why he locks himself up all the time; could you talk to him, Parmon? I need to tend to my wounded men," asked Montague.

"I will do so, if I can find him that is…"

With that, Parmon headed off to find Artha.

After a long search around the castle grounds, Parmon finally found Artha. He looked rather despondent. Parmon, despite Artha's sorrow, decided to question. He had to know what was wrong, and he's been ignoring everyone for a few days now.

Parmon leaned against the stone walls of the castle, waiting for Artha to notice him. In fact, Artha did notice Parmon against the wall, but he pretended to not see him. Right now his sorrow was all he could concentrate on. To humor the fact that Parmon was only trying to help him, he stopped on the opposite side of the where Parmon was leaning and sat, pretending to be lost in thought.

"Good morning, cousin," said Parmon.

Artha glanced at him, but hanged his head again.

"Is the day really that young?" said he at last.

"Yes. It's nine o'clock."

Artha sighed heavily. "Sadness really makes time go much slower… Was that my father and mother nearby?"

"It was, mainly because another fight broke out in Verona again," said Parmon, a rather disappointed look on his face.

"Again? Gosh, how long will it last?!" said Artha. "First Rosaline and now this…"

Parmon brightened up suddenly. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Well… yes. She won't have me! No matter what I do she just won't accept me… What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, cousin. She's just not interested. Look, instead of mourning over someone who doesn't want you, look at other women who might peak your interests."

"How can I?! Try to help me forget about her."

"You can only do that yourself, cousin. It's not my job to tell you to move on and forget about Rosaline and her virginity."

"Why not? I can't possibly do it on my own!"

"For heaven's sake, Artha, be a man!" said Parmon, sick of hearing Artha being his sensitive self.

"Oh, forget it, Parmon. You can't teach me to forget!" Artha stomped off, now even more miserable than before.

"Oh, I will," Parmon called ahead, "there's no doubt about that!"


	2. Act 1: Scene 2

_**Act 1**_

_**Scene 2**_

"So, Capulet, what do you think of my proposal?" asked Wulph.

"It sounds wonderful, Wulph, but she is a bit young. Maybe it would be more appropriate if we waited a few more years before marriage." Capulet replied.

"I've heard many younger than her are happy mothers."

"True, true, but you have to convince her to love you, Wulph. Try to win her over. You are an important person to be added to our family."

"I will do my best, for she is worth it."

"Now, to other things," said Capulet. "I am holding a feast in which was celebrated for many years, and I'm inviting many of my closest friends. Will you come as well? Maybe you can convince her at the party?"

"That sounds wonderful, Capulet. I'll see to it."

Capulet brought in Peter, another servant of the Capulets, and said, "Here is a list of people who are going to be invited to the feast tonight. I want you to go around Verona and seek out the people on the list."

"Yes, sir," said Peter. He walked out quickly, and looked at the long list again. His eyes nearly boggled. "Oh dear… Why did I approve of his orders? I can't read! I'm going to have to find someone who knows how, and quickly!"

"Come on, Artha, cheer up!" Parmon said to his sad cousin.

"How can I cheer up when the woman I love doesn't love me back?" Artha continued to complain.

Parmon rolled his eyes. "Look at other women and you will see that Rosaline isn't the only lovely woman out there. There's a surplus of fish in the sea."

"Well… I might consider it, but I still love Rosaline."

Parmon slapped his face, on the verge of giving up on his depressed friend. "Artha, sometimes I think you don't have real problems…"

Peter, however, walked around anxiously, searching for anyone (he didn't care whom) who might help him with his literary disabilities. Searching quickly, he found Artha and Parmon walking around near him. He ran up to them in hopes of seeking help.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but can either one of you read?" he asked in a rushed tone of voice.

"I can, sir," Artha volunteered.

"Oh, thank you! Please tell me what this list says," said Peter, grateful.

Artha studied the list while Parmon looked over his shoulder in curiosity. The list contained the following people who were going to be invited to the party:

~Signor Martino with his wife and daughters

~Count Anselme and his beautiful daughters

~Vitruvio's widow

~Signor Placenito and his lovely nieces

~Vociferous and his brother Valentine

~Capulet, his wife, and daughets

~Rosaline

~Livia

~Signor Valentio and his cousin Moordryd

~Lucio and Helena

"A nice group for a party," said Artha after he finished reading. "Where is it held?"

"It's at the home of the Capulets tonight, but if you aren't a Montague then you should come. Thank you again!" Peter ran off to find the group of people on the list that Artha just read.

"Well, how interesting… Rosaline would be there. How ironic…" said Parmon thoughtfully.

"More like luck if you ask me!" said Artha excitedly. Parmon realized what he was trying to do and grabbed onto him before he could run off to get ready.

"Don't you DARE go that party just to see Rosaline! Try to compare her with other women who are coming to the party. Thank god it's a Masquerade, or else we'd be kicked out."

"Oh, come on, Parmon! I really want to see her!"

"I don't want to be a nag, but I'm telling you to see other women. And you'll never know; Rosaline might not be as beautiful as you once thought."

"Who couldn't be as beautiful as Rosaline?" Artha asked, as if Parmon's statement was incredibly stupid.

Parmon looked at him as if he were dumber than a sack of peanuts. Sometimes he wondered why he could be so pathetic.

Artha hated the look Parmon was giving him and gave into his options. "Fine, I'll go and look at other women… but that doesn't mean I won't be seeking out Rosaline most of the time!"

"Well, it's about time!"


	3. Act 1: Scene 3

_**Act 1**_

_**Scene 3**_

Lady Capulet looked at herself in a mirror while her servants tended to her hair. Her husband has been excited about Wulph, a substantial Count, offering to marry his daughter, and so was she. Unfortunately her daughter had no interest in marrying. All she did was run off and play even though she'd been told of Wulph and his proposal.

The Nurse walked in the room and laid some towels down next to Lady Capulet so she could dry her hair.

"Nurse, please fetch Kitt for me. She's run off again and she needs to be prepared for the party tonight!" said Lady Capulet.

"Oh, where did she run off to now?" the Nurse asked herself, walking out quickly and calling Kitt's name repeatedly.

Kitt heard the Nurse calling her name from the opposite end of the castle, saying, "What is it, Nurse?"

"Your mother wants you! Come quickly, dear!" replied the Nurse. Kitt sighed, rolling her green eyes in annoyance.

"I'm coming…" Her parents were always forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. First it was about Wulph wanted to marry her and now about some stupid party in which she could meet the man. She was already dressed for the occasion, but her mother still wanted to tend to her. She ran to the other side of the caste and reached her mother's room. Her mother's hair was almost done by the time she came.

"Kitt, please stop running off all the time while things need to get done. There are important things to take care of, and like I've said, work comes before play."

"I know mother, but all I want to do is have some freedom," said Kitt.

"Right now we need to talk about marriage and how important it is for you," said Lady Capulet.

"Are you sure that she is ready for marriage, my lord?" asked the Nurse. "I'm afraid she's too young."

"Nonsense, Nurse! I've seen others younger than her and they are happy mothers." She turned to Kitt. "What do you think about marriage, my daughter?"

"Well… um… I didn't put much thought into it…" Kitt bluffed. She really didn't care for marriage, but her parents were starting to make her do things she didn't want to do. But right now, speaking her option might lead to disappointment and angry parents.

"Well, do think about it, dear, because as you know of, Wulph wants to take you as his own."

"Ah, yes, Wulph," said the Nurse. "He's a fine gentleman, and I'm guessing he'll be quite a groom! He's a handsome one, Kitt…" The Nurse hugged Kitt out of pure excitement. Even though Lady Capulet was Kitt's mother, the Nurse was actually the one most closely connected to (and more a motherly figure) because she did most of the raising.

"What do you say, daughter?" Lady Capulet turned to her daughter in question. "Would you see Wulph at our feast tonight and see who he is? Would you love him?"

"I could… and I will see if he is what you say he is."

Suddenly, Peter entered, looking almost exhausted from running around all over the place, probably excepting orders from other "higher" people. "My lord, the guests are here! The feast is ready."

"Well, then, we must see to the party at once!" said Lady Capulet, the Nurse following her. Kitt followed reluctantly as the party started. She'd like to make her parents happy, but somehow she wished she wouldn't have to be forcefully married.


	4. Act 1: Scene 4

_**Act 1 **_

_**Scene 4**_

Artha, Parmon, and Vociferous started heading over to the party with a bunch of other maskers, in hope of getting in, that is.

"So… how should we do this, exactly?" asked Artha.

"Simple!" said Vociferous. "We dress up as Cupid to scare the girls away!"

Artha gave him an icy glare. "Cut it out, Vociferous, we're supposed to be going in as maskers, not as Cupid! I meant, how do we go in? Do we sneak in, or do we just walk right through the front door?"

"You boys are no fun at all!" said Vociferous.

Parmon rolled his eyes. "Your head contains nothing but a bunch of marbles."

"Well, at least I'm not lovesick over every girl I see…" he grumbled.

Artha glowered at him. "At least I don't crack stupid jokes every five seconds…" Vociferous pouted quietly, ready to belt Artha if he said another insult.

"Knock it off, you two!" said Parmon. "I say we just walk in. I mean, seriously, we're wearing masks! They wouldn't know if we were Montagues or not."

"Yes, and when we do, the first thing Artha would do is scope out Rosaline… and it's all because of Queen Mab…"

"Who?" questioned Parmon.

"Why, she's the person who makes unfortunate men fall in love, of course!" Vociferous chuckled. Artha listened with little enthusiasm. "She is smaller than a man could see, and rides on a beautiful white dragon with pink swirls that carries her to the bedrooms of men --like Artha-- and makes them dream of love! Although she does the same to women, she prefers to go to men --like Artha-- because they're a bunch of wimps and rather cry about their problems like a scared little girl."

"Vociferous?" Artha said with a sarcastic grin.

"Yes, my dear, dear friend…?"

"Shut up."

"Alright, stop it!" said Parmon.

"Yeah, you're talking about nothing!" agreed Artha.

"Yes… I think and talk of dreams, but dreams are nothing but silly imaginations we human beings are cursed upon. Besides, we all know they aren't real."

"We should get going," said Parmon. "Dinner is practically over, thanks to Vociferous for making us late, and we must get there if we want to go."

"I don't know… I have a bad feeling about this party…" said Artha, nervously looking at the path ahead that lead to Capulet's place. "I'm afraid it would lead to something terrible… something that will cause my own death. I don't know if I can trust myself in there…"

"Don't be scared, girly, you'll be fine," teased Vociferous. Artha glared at the jokester and forcefully shoved his mask in his arms. Vociferous put his mask on after he recovered.

"Fine, let's go before the night drags on," said Artha, placing a mask over his face.


	5. Act 1: Scene 5

_**Act 1**_

_**Scene 5**_

Capulet looked at his guests arriving and greeted them warmly. "Welcome, one and all! Do have a nice stay and enjoy the party!" All the guests continued to pour in while Artha and his friends carefully snuck in. Thankfully, no one recognized them as Montagues. Almost instantly Artha tried finding Rosaline in the huge crowd inside the castle.

"Oh no, here he goes again," Parmon said to himself, putting a hand on his face in disgust. "He never listens to anything I say!"

"Stop being a stick in the mud and let the boy enjoy himself, Parmon," said Vociferous. "Now… onto the ladies…" Rubbing his hands together, Vociferous slipped away like a sly fox after a rabbit.

Parmon rolled his eyes at the sight. "Sometimes I wonder how I met that village idiot…"

Meanwhile, Artha kept searching in attempts to finding his love. All he wanted was her affection, yet she was having none of it. Although he was in a mask and no one knew who he was, people kept staring as his conspicuous self kept walking about the dance floor.

However, Kitt just walked onto the dance floor, looking at her relatives and other people she'd yet to know. She tried finding this Wulph to see what her mother and Nurse were talking about. Whoever he was, she hoped he would be someone she would consider marrying.

Everyone soon decided to dance in partners as the music began to sound cheerful and upbeat. Everyone danced with anonymous people as they kept switching partners. Despite her depression, Kitt was actually having a good time.

Meanwhile, Artha's attempts in finding Rosaline were slim. He couldn't seem to spot her in the huge crowd of people, and most of the women looked the same in their classical dresses. He couldn't tell them apart.

But, from out of the sea of random people, he spotted Kitt in a scarlet dress, dancing around with the others in a confusing frenzy. Suddenly, all of his thoughts of Rosaline were gone as he tried to focus on the lady he just seen, who quickly disappeared as the group of people kept switching partners. Once finding a better view, Artha looked at Kitt with deep thought. He never saw anyone so beautiful… besides Rosaline. But, that was a while ago, wasn't it?

He slowly lifted the mask from his face so he could see her more clearly, hopeful that he could meet her somehow. As she kept moving around the room, Artha followed like a loyal dog. He couldn't help himself. Parmon was right; looking at other women made him forget that Rosaline wasn't the only one in the world that he could love.

"Oh my… I never saw true beauty until tonight…" Artha said to himself, lost in his own romantic thoughts. "Rosaline was just a silly dream, I knew it! My friends were right, I was a fool. This lady is too precious for this world, especially since her beauty outshines them all. I must know her name!"

Moordryd was among the crowd of dancing people, spotting Artha with his face unmasked, and recognizing him as a Montague. Alarmed and peevish that a Montague could sneak his way into Capulet's party, he quickly began to alarm Capulet.

"Uncle, uncle! That boy over there is a Montague! He snuck in to spoil our party!"

"Now, calm down, nephew, who's the Montague?" Capulet asked, removing himself from a conversation with his cousins.

"It's none other than that villain, Artha," replied Moordryd.

Capulet looked at Artha trying to scope out Kitt from the crowd of people. He seemed suspicious, but said, "Quit being so alarmed, Moordryd," said Capulet. "He's a good man. I've heard he's a well behaved man, and quite dignified. So, have peace, dear cousin. Leave him be and let him have his time. Sure, he's a Montague, but he is doing no harm."

"But--"

"Get back to the party and quit being so miserable!" Capulet snapped. Moordryd went back into the crowd of people and music with a scowl. He kept an eye on the Montague.

"If I see him making mischief around the Capulet's home, then I shall gladly tear him up…" Moordryd grumbled to himself.

Artha, however, finally was able to reach and survive the huge crowds. Kitt was dancing with Wulph, who she just met. As each person switched partners, Artha was able to sneak in, and finally got to dance with Kitt.

Kitt looked at the strange, anonymous young man in front of her. His face was covered by a mask, and she didn't know whether he was a relative or not. This mysterious figure made her curious of him, but before she could even ask who he was, she had to switch partners again…

* * *

Soon, the dance was over, and everyone clapped with enjoyment, while Capulet was pleased with how the party was going. So far, Artha hasn't disrupted anything, so he was fine with a Montague in his house for now. Soon, a singer was about to perform, and everyone gathered in a large circle around the musician. As he began to sing, everyone listened as his voice entranced them.

Kitt watched the singer for the moment, but her thoughts drifted back to the mysterious man she was dancing with for no more than a few moments. But, as if on cue, Artha stood on the opposite side of the circle and tried to get a glimpse of Kitt in the crowd. Kitt saw him on the opposite side and immediately she took her chances to find out his identity. Unfortunately, Artha kept moving around to get better views of her, so she kept losing sight of him. Before she knew it, she already traveled all around the giant crowd, but there was no sign of the man. Giving up, she continued to watch the singer perform and waited until he was done patiently.

Artha found her once again near a hidden room. He went through the opening of the room, and ironically Kitt was close by; the opening lead to the other side of the circle of people, where Kitt was located. She was close enough for him to touch her.

He couldn't contain himself any longer and gently touched her hand. Alarmed from his touch, Kitt stiffened. She didn't look at whoever was touching her hand, mainly because she was scared it could be someone she would get tangled with.

"Forgive me if I'm rude, but all I wanted was the touch of your hand," Artha said, loud enough for only Kitt to hear. "I don't even think I'm worthy to touch the warm palm of your hand because I'm not worth it. Your beauty doesn't deserve this world, for your eyes shine more beautifully than the stars I see tonight."

Kitt heard him speak, and listened quietly. Truly this person liked her, but was it the man she was so curious about? She looked to her left to see that it was him, but his mask was off his face. She noticed his deep blue eyes staring back at her with just as much curiosity. With a weak smile from him, her interest in him grew stronger. She came into the hidden room with him, looking behind her to see if anyone noticed her leave. Thankfully, no one looked away from whoever was performing on the dance floor.

"…You're not being rude by touching my hand, noble gentleman. It is considered a kind gesture. As a matter of fact, two palms touching are like a gentle kiss."

Swallowing all the courage he could muster, Artha said, "Then don't move while I act out my gesture…" He closed the space between them with a soft kiss on the lips, and then pulled away, careful not to frighten the girl.

Kitt has only known this man for less than an hour, yet here she was kissing him, and she couldn't help but actually enjoy it. She was supposed to marry Wulph… but she really didn't love him. Right now, it seemed as if destiny was showing her another path to marriage…

"You surely aren't rude… You're quite flattering…" Kitt said, smiling.

"I… I am?"

"Well, yes… You didn't know that?" Kitt asked, as if Artha had some sort of short-term memory loss.

"I just never expected someone to tell me that…" said Artha, his mind a bit distant. "Sometimes I feel as if I'm unloved…"

Kitt grinned at him, saying, "That could be arranged…" Before Artha could reply, she kissed him, and Artha quickly reacted. The kiss they shared was far more passionate than that last, and they continued their embrace that seemed to have lasted an eternity.

They disconnected for air, but only for a few moments. They soon began kissing again while they still had the chance. The party was ending…

* * *

The Nurse looked around the dance floor for Kitt, but couldn't find her anywhere. She asked others, but they said they haven't seen her either. She expected her to be with Wulph, but it turns out she wasn't. As always, Kitt was being rebellious.

Meanwhile, Artha and Kitt finally disconnected to pet each other, trailing each other's fingers through hair. "You kiss by the book…" Kitt said, enough for only Artha to hear.

"Yours is heavenly…" Artha breathed, trailing his lips down her neck and on her collar bone.

After many attempts, the Nurse finally found Kitt, a bit surprised at first to see her with another man, but nevertheless she had to deliver her news. "Kitt, your mother would like a word with you."

Noticing that the Nurse was here, Kitt slipped away with a passing glance. Artha still had no idea who the girl was, and he desperately wanted to find out. How stupid of him to not even ask her name!

"Who is her mother?" he asked the Nurse.

"Why, it's the lady of the house, of course! Where have you been? She's a wise and virtuous lady. I nursed her daughter, Kitt, whom you talked with…" said the Nurse with a smile. Sneaking a cub of wine from a nearby tray, the Nurse wandered off to look for Kitt to be apart of the discussion with her parent.

Artha's mind practically blew up. A _Capulet_? He was now scared for his life and for what he just started with this girl. "She's a Capulet? Oh, no… My life is now dependent on my enemy!" he said to himself.

Artha walked out of the hidden room and walked around the dance floor, thinking about the things he just discovered. Parmon spotted him in the crowd and pulled him aside. "Artha, I think it would be best if we leave. The party is getting crazier, and we could get into some trouble with Moordryd."

"I'm already in enough trouble as it is…" Artha said quietly.

Meanwhile, Kitt stood with Wulph and her Nurse near the exit of the Capulet castle. "Farewell, my lady," Wulph said, kissing her hand politely and walking off. Kitt couldn't concentrate, because all she could think of was the man she spent with that night. Who was he? What was his name? Where did he come from? She asked the Nurse.

"Nurse, who is that gentleman walking out?" Kitt asked her, pointing in a certain direction.

"That's Count Wulph," said the Nurse, as if it was obvious.

"No, the other one, in that mask," said Kitt. The Nurse looked closer at the situation and spotted Artha in the crowd, walking with Parmon out the door.

"Oh, I don't know, dear," said the Nurse.

"Could you ask?" said Kitt. The Nurse nodded and wandered off to find Moordryd, remembering his threats earlier in the party. When the Nurse asked Moordryd, she ran back to Kitt with a worried look on her face.

"Kitt, he's Artha, the son of your great enemy! He's a Montague," said the Nurse, alarm in her voice. Kitt glanced at Artha one last time before he disappeared beyond the door, and soon she became worried.

"Oh… why did I fall in love with him?" Kitt said to herself. "He's supposed to be my enemy! I should have questioned who he was before we took the next step… I'm so naïve!"

Moordryd saw Kitt's distress from a distance, and eyed her suspiciously. He wanted to confront Artha and deal with it his way, but his uncle would be angry with him, and he has caused enough trouble as it is. He walked out of Capulet's house, giving passing glances.


End file.
